


… без названия …

by Nemhain



Category: AAA - Fandom, Lucha Libre, Professional Wrestling, TripleA
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, M/M, NC-17, PWP, RPS - Freeform, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альберто забирает пояс Мега-Чемпиона ААА у Агуилара, но хочет взять намного больше. Получит ли?<br/>Таймлайн: возвращение Альберто Эль Патрона в ААА в 2014 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	… без названия …

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю, что правильно бы называть Техано по жизни - Агуилар, но меня напрягает кривая транслитерация и очень нравится возможность звать его "Хуанито", поэтому в тексте он Хуан.

Альберто смотрел на Хуана и смеялся, в глубине души. Он, конечно, не тешил себя надеждой, что у кого-то в этом бизнесе в Мексике еще остались иллюзии относительно его характера и амбиций, но это было бы на редкость не профессионально: злорадствовать публично. А он был профессионалом, особенно, когда все было уже решено. Довольно было и того, какое удовольствие ему доставляло прогибать под себя букинг ААА, хотя если уж начистоту, так это - прогибать Карлоса. Надо было видеть, как гуляли желваки кубинца, пока Хоакин и Дориан Ролдан ставили его перед фактом, что на ближайшем PPV пояс Мега-чемпиона уйдет к Альберто, без всяких длинных предшествующих фьюдов, как хотел «Коннан». Альберто любил чувствовать себя королем, и то, как ААА встало на колени, тешило его самолюбие неимоверно. А теперь вот Хуану Агуилару Леосу предстояло отсосать...  
Сейчас Карлос сообщал тому, что все, кончилось время чемпионства, а Хуан зло сверлил взглядом Альберто и двигал челюстями так, точно пытался перекусить невидимую стальную арматуру. Может в некотором роде это так и было… Альберто не очень хорошо его знал, у них было всего несколько матчей в Консехо, да и те – лет десять назад, но он помнил, каким взрывным был Техано-младший уже тогда. Вряд ли что-то изменилось. Правда, Хуан никогда не вымещал свой норов ни на ком, кроме как на груше. Он тоже был профессионалом.  
\- Кстати, - продолжал Карлос, пытаясь, видимо, подсластить пилюлю, - потом мы перенесем ваше противостояние в Луча Андерграунд…  
Но Хуан не слушал, только буркнул:  
\- Какое противостояние?  
\- Послушай… - Карлос склонился к Хуану и потянулся было взять его за плечо.  
Такая уж у него была манера увещевания. Но Хуан отступил назад.  
\- Я что, похож на сосунка, Карлос? Что еще?  
\- Ничего, - покачал головой Карлос.  
\- Тогда – до встречи, - бросил то ли ему, то ли Альберто Хуан и пошел прочь, на прощание окатив Альберто полным ненависти взглядом, таким горячим, что будь тот материальным, от Альберто только кучка пепла и осталась бы. Похоже, эта вражда будет настоящей. И действительно обжигающей: Альберто смотрел на эту широкую спину, сходившуюся к узким мощным бедрами, и не мог оторвать взгляда от обтянутой джинсами сочной задницы. Да уж, действительно обжигающей.  
\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Карлос.  
\- Ну что ж… 

До матча особо много времени у них не было - так, пара недель, но вместе они так и не тренировались. Только когда Альберто попросил-таки Карлоса пригнать Хуана на тренировку, тот посмотрел с пониманием и ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал. В мексиканских федерациях не принято было тренироваться с кем-то специально к одному матчу - считалось, что все профессионалы, да и времени у рестлеров особо не было - колесили по Мексике с разными промоушенами, залетая порой и в Штаты. Начальная база противников нарабатывалась в первые годы, когда спрос на лучадора был не так велик, а дальше - чуть ли не прямо на матчах в федерациях поменьше. Альберто был в паре матчей с Хуаном, но это было давно. К тому же, они не хотели, чтобы матч вышел кислым, а кровь и посторонние предметы требовали обсуждения. Поэтому тот пришел, более спокойный, чем прежде, готовый работать над ситуацией. Альберто даже пожалел, что его ярость куда-то делась... Впрочем, на самом матче – в ней можно было захлебнуться. Будто бы Хуан отложил ее про запас. Альберто в какой-то момент даже стало боязно, что сейчас будет не луча либре и даже не ММА – до победы, а простое, но эффективное дворовое избиение. Насилие ради насилия. Хуан был хорош в этом своем бешенстве: Альберто быстро вспомнил, за что публика так любила рудо в Мексике. Обыграть его оказалось непросто, но Альберто этим наслаждался. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Да и Хуан, похоже, тоже: стояло у него к концу матча просто колом. Он отлично селил, ни одного удержания не давал без боя и сопротивления, но стоило Альберто навалиться на него всем весом, как ровно на миг он прогибался. Посла матча они встретились у медиков: Хуан проверял плечо, а Альберто свой рассеченный лоб.  
\- Отличный матч, - ухмыльнулся Альберто дружелюбно, пока ему утирали кровь.  
\- Да, - кивнул Хуан, натягивая футболку: его отпустили быстрее.  
\- Слушай, рудо технико не друг, я в курсе, но ты правда думаешь, что я тебе враг вне ринга? - Альберто это холодное "да" задело, как и то, что Хуан показательно избегал смотреть на него.  
\- Не друг, - ухмыльнулся он, подхватывая куртку и надевая свою ковбойскую шляпу. - До встречи. Не привыкай к поясу.  
И снова Альберто смотрел вслед этой сочной - и как он теперь знал совсем не понаслышке весьма упругой - заднице... И вместе с возбуждением теперь проснулась злость. Ох, как бы он отымел эту дрянь: “Эль Техано Младший” навсегда запомнил бы, что нельзя поворачиваться спиной к “Эль Патрону”!

Встречи остались в первой половине дня. Альберто не мог сказать, что он остался ими доволен: ААА предлагало ему много возможностей, но мало денег. Но, возможно, их новое начинание, Луча Андеграунд, отлично выстрелит… Кстати, об этом начинании… Он достал из кармана телефон и набрал Хуана. Они и в самом деле не были друзьями, но Карлос заявил, что он им – не парламентер, пусть сами разбираются, и выдал им контакты.  
\- Да? – на пятом гудке Хуан, все-таки отозвался.  
\- Не развлечешь своего “не друга”, а то я застрял в вашем Мехико-сити до завтра…

\- И тебе здравствуй, - смешок не был злым, но Альберто буквально увидел, как язвительно скривились выразительные и такие отвратительно пошлые губы Хуана, с лютой долей отрицания. Так, что сразу же хотелось заткнуть этот рот чем-то, пока Хуан не добавил еще что-нибудь… а рот у него был большой, заткнуть можно было очень и очень глубоко и сладко. – Иди к черту.  
\- Где ты, Хуанито? Я не могу играть в прятки долго…  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя развлекать.  
\- Мне надо с тобой кое о чем поговорить, - Альберто бесило это сопротивление, и в то же время – возбуждало.  
\- Тоже мне, заинтриговал, - на заднем фоне послышалось лошадиное ржание, Хуан буркнул что-то в сторону. – Об этом твоем “кое-чем” не говорят, им занимаются. Все, я пошел.  
И Хуан повесил трубку. Вот взял и повесил. Альберто даже не сразу осознал, что не слышит из телефона вообще ничего. В нем проснулась плохая, тяжелая злоба. Он набрал Дориана…

Альберто, честно говоря, удивился. Он был уверен, что все эти фотосеты с лошадьми – лишь часть гиммика Техано-младшего, ковбоя. Оказалось – не лишь, а все же часть самого Хуана: как сказал Дориан, в свободное время и особенно в расстроенном состоянии духа, Хуан много времени проводил со своим лошадьми. Альберто только все не мог понять, как он ни разу не уловил конского запаха от Хуана: на конюшне он новичком не был и прекрасно знал, что запах въедается только так. Видимо, отвлекался на задницу... Кстати, этой своей лучшей частью Хуан его и встретил: он поднимал с пола ворох сена. На нем были черная взмокшая майка и довольно свободные грязные джинсы, уходившие в высокие ковбойские сапоги и непотребно обтянувшие его аппетитные мощные ягодицы, когда он наклонился. Альберто порадовался, что додумался захватить из валявшихся в багажнике вещей тюбик любриканта, имевшийся в его сумке "на всякий случай", который вот и наступил. Он понятия не имел, трахали ли эту задницу когда-нибудь, но у него точно не хватило бы ни терпения, ни усердия, ни смирения, чтобы полноценно подготовить Хуана к тому, что его ждет, но от доброты душевной и для собственного комфорта он собирался смягчить мучения этой дряни хоть смазкой.  
Хуан разогнулся, повел плечами, играя мышцами - он уже понял, что за ним наблюдают, но не обернулся. Альберто подумалось, что этой бычьей шее пошло бы ярмо. Может, научило бы его смирению. Хотя вряд ли. Хуан открыл один из денников, оттуда тут же высунулась черная морда и цапанула сена, да побольше. Альберто подошел ближе, заглядывая внутрь: это был чистокровный высокий "испанец", длинногривый и статный. И что неудивительно - жеребец. Он недовольно фыркнул, завидев Альберто, тряхнул гривой. Уже скинувший на пол сено Хуан похлопал того по морде:  
\- Тихо, тихо, Рача. Что делать - люди не такие понятливые, как ты.  
Конь усердно боднул Хуана в голое плечо, оставляя на потной смуглой коже черные ворсинки и свой запах. Тот повернулся и вышел из денника, запер дверь. И только тогда посмотрел прямо в глаза Альберто.  
В глубине его темных карих глаз плясал бесовской огонь. Хуан будто бы спрашивал: "Хочешь? Не получишь. Бесись сколько влезет!". Сказал он, впрочем, несколько другое:  
\- И какого хрена тебе надо, Родригес?  
\- А как ты думаешь?! - Альберто весь кипел внутри: ему всему было необходимо немедленно нагнуть этого провокатора и всадить ему сейчас же, на сухую! Только сначала вдарить пару раз посильнее.  
Альберто чувствовал, как тяжелеет все его тело от желания и ярости.  
\- Когда я говорил, что "кое-чем" надо заниматься, это не было приглашением, - Хуан рассмеялся и облизнул нижнюю губу; смачно облизнул, показывая свой бесстыжий язык...  
Альберто ударил справа, практически без замаха, но неожиданно сильно даже для самого себя: Хуан отшатнулся, отступил, вынужден был опереться о дверь денника, конь в том обеспокоено заржал, застучал копытом в нижнюю половину двери. Хуан обернулся к Альберто, утирая край губ - кровь его казалась очень темной на смуглой коже. Альберто внезапно ужасно захотелось попробовать ее на вкус, она должна была быть дурной, сладкой и горькой разом, полной его сумасшествия.  
\- Тихо, Рача, тихо! Все хорошо! – быстро бросил Хуан, похлопывая по прутьям на двери и смеясь, и резко дернулся с места. Альберто только и успел, что напрячь все тело, прежде чем в него прилетел совершенно не сценический "гарпун". Пусть тот и не был особо сильным – у Хуана просто не было места для разгона – воздух вышибло из легких, он упал назад, надеясь, что там нет ничего острого. И мягко приземлился в сено. Хуан тут же оказался у него на бедрах и опустил на его голову кулак. Альберто по инерции поднял локти, заслонился, чувствуя, как по лбу потекло горячее: кажется, затянувшийся порез на лбу лопнул снова. Он резко подал бедрами и торсом вверх, но Хуан был слишком тяжелым, чтобы скинуть его так. Это привело только к тому, что уже внушительный стояк Альберто вжался промеж в ягодицы Хуана … и тело пронзило волной наслаждения. Альберто застонал, а следующий удар Хуана оказался медленным, легким, и Альберто рефлекторно ударил в ответ, четко и сильно, стараясь выбить если не дух, то хотя бы ориентацию в пространстве. Похоже, ему это удалось. Он рванулся снова, скидывая Хуана на этот раз. И вдарил ему в ухо, а потом еще раз… Тот рухнул лицом в сено. Альберто навалился сверху, еще не зная, что будет делать: избивать своего коллегу до полусмерти не входило в его планы, но тот явно не собирался поддаваться ни на какие уговоры, несмотря на свое явное желание… Под руку попалась веревка. Альберто схватил ее и стянул запястья Хуана вместе прежде, чем успел подумать сам. Тот только начал приходить в себя. Только до этого он успел прогнуться в пояснице так, что Альберто прямо-таки пожелал, чтобы все непонятные разногласия между ними сдохли немедленно: он, мать его, хотел насладиться этой прекрасной задницей и страстным мужиком в полной мере, без того, чтобы набивать ему морду! Он поднялся, схватил практически очухавшегося Хуана за пояс джинс и толстую складку плоти, собиравшуюся у него на загривке будто бы у пса или быка, вздернул с пола и со всего размаха отправил в полет в запертую дверь ближайшего денника, на непонятно чье счастье оказавшегося свободным. Хуан попытался принять удар на плечо, но еще не осознал, что у него связаны руки, и не смог нормально упасть, бессильно зарычал. Альберто меж тем обнаружил, что случайная веревка оказалась очень даже удачной – у нее еще осталось достаточно длины, чтобы он мог привязать запястья к толстым прутьям двери денника, подняв Хуана на колени.  
\- Я смотрю, в твоем проигрыше виноват не только сюжет, - Альберто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии позлорадствовать.   
\- Трудно не проиграть, когда хочешь проиграть, - хрипло отозвался Хуан, вставая на ноги и пытаясь вырвать решетку из двери, но не преуспел: в конце концов, она была рассчитана на лошадиные силы. Так что вариантов, кроме как стоять, выпятив зад, и болтать, у него не было.  
Альберто же оставалось признать - нарываться тот умел просто восхитительно… После последних его слов хотелось только одного: немедленно развязать его и устроить схватку насмерть – когда на кону жизнь, защищаться приходится в полную силу. Глядишь, и узнали бы, кто из них лучший.  
\- Так ты признаешь, что хотел проиграть? - Альберто тихо рассмеялся, пытаясь успокоиться и утирая кровь со лба. Его рубашка уже была заляпана кровью, но он даже не думал об этом. Он положил ладони на ягодицы Хуана и грубо сжал, тот дернулся и застонал. - Хочешь?  
\- Надо быть слепым, глухим и идиотом, чтобы тебя не хотеть! – Хуан выплюнул это на одном дыхании, пока Альберто задирал его майку и обвел руками мощное, приятно мягкое внешне, но такое мощное на деле тело. Обычно его раздражали складки и прочие несовершенства, если только дело не касалось женщин, но Хуана они только красили.  
\- Так зачем артачишься? – Альберто чувствовал, как голос у него самого дрожит от нетерпения и напряжения. В штанах уже давно было неприятно тесно…  
\- А ты думал, тебе кто угодно отдастся по первому требованию?! Я – не кто угодно, Родригес! Ты можешь меня отыметь, но …  
Альберто схватил майку Хуана за края и разодрал ее надвое, обнажая его мощную спину. Тот снова дернул решетку, мышцы вдоль его позвоночника чуть ли не буграми пошли. Альберто практически ласково провел ладонью вдоль них, наслаждаясь жаром и силой, даже тем, как рука проскальзывала по лоснящейся от пота, красиво смуглой коже, и шепнул, смеясь, передразнивая:  
\- Тихо, Хуанито, тихо...  
Тот бессильно застонал, попытался хотя бы схватиться за прутья решетки, но не смог: Альберто вязал криво и наспех, совершенно точно напрочь пережав ему запястья и не оставив лишнего места для каких либо маневров.  
Альберто, меж тем, расстегнул ремень и джинсы Хуана, подцепил край белья и потянул шмотки вниз, обнажая вожделенную задницу. Он причмокнул, оценивая виды. Ей богу, даже на своем веку он видел мало таких аппетитных...  
\- Завидуй молча, - съязвил Хуан.  
Альберто отвесил сильный и звонкий шлепок по правой ягодице.  
\- Тебе детей дома не хватает для воспитательных развлечений? - похоже, молчать Хуан не намеревался.  
Альберто залепил ему еще пару раз, наблюдая, как поджимаются ягодицы и смуглая кожа начинает краснеть. Хуан глухо выдохнул. Альберто взялся ладонями за его ягодицы, принялся мять, чувствуя их сладкую тяжесть и приятную упругость. Он настолько увлекся, что очнулся только когда Хуан скептически хмыкнул. Прежде чем тот успел съязвить, Альберто развел ягодицы в стороны, провел пальцами по промежности, уверенно надавив большим пальцем на кольцо мышц, пока только оценивая масштабы предстоящих трудностей. Хуан громко ругнулся, помянув святую мать и прочих небезызвестных личностей, и, вполне возможно, ненавидя собственное тело, которое сперва сжалось, а потом подалось... Альберто хмыкнул, убирая руку, расстёгивая свои брюки и приспуская их вместе с бельем:  
\- Не переживай ты так, я и не думал, что ты девственник...  
\- Да пошел ты... - Хуан хотел сказать что-то еще, но подавился словом, когда Альберто, уложив свой напряженный член меж его ягодиц, сжал его ими и подал бедрами. Его самого затрясло от этого великолепного ощущения тесноты и волнующего вида собственного ствола, плавно скользнувшего в объятиях плоти Хуана, но он не преминул продолжить свою мысль, глухо выдохнув:  
\- Я не буду нежным.  
Он снова двинул бедрами. Хуан тихо застонал и подал задницей навстречу. Альберто вошел в плавный ритм. Стало жарко, он чувствовал, что взмок, хотелось большего, но не хотелось прекращать... Член тяжелел все сильнее, в яйцах тянуло...  
\- Я и не думал... - Хуан дергано сглотнул, - что такому жеребцу, как ты... достаточно просто потереться...  
Он рассмеялся, а потом застонал, выгибаясь пуще. Альберто остановился. Эту дрянь надо было наказать. Его взгляд упал на висевшую сбоку от денника уздечку. Он убрал руки с задницы Хуана, хотя ровно секунду назад это казалось ему просто невозможным, отстегнул от узды поводья и, предварительно щелкнув ими в воздухе, для острастки, опустил удар на эту сочную задницу, а потом и на поясницу и мощные плечи. Хуан молчал, видать, сцепил зубы что было сил, только дергался едва заметно от каждого удара. Альберто бил сильнее с каждым ударом, злясь все больше, пытаясь выдавить хоть какой-то звук из этого норовистого мужчины. От последнего удара смуглая кожа аккурат поперек крестца лопнула. Хуан все же вскрикнул. Альберто склонился к ране и лизнул ее, безжалостно проводя по ней языком, дурея от запаха сладкой крови Хуана… а тот застонал. Альберто пропустил руку меж его ног, накрыл напряженный горячий член Хуана ладонью и сжал, наверняка, до боли, но тот только застонал громче и потребовал:  
\- Да вставишь ты мне уже?!  
Альберто рассмеялся, мягко, но жестко схватил его под горло и челюсть, сильно нажимая пальцами в районе суставов, заставляя Хуана открыть рот. Он перехватил поводья и закинул их через рот Хуана заместо узды. Тот дернул головой, бешено выпячивая глаза, но Альберто только натянул их сильнее, наматывая на кулак и вынуждая его откинуть голову назад и сдавленно ловить носом воздух.  
\- Помолчи, - ухмыльнулся Альберто.  
Теперь Хуан и в самом деле мог только мычать. Альберто было неудобно управляться одной рукой, но он готов был пострадать ради такого случая. Он достал из кармана тюбик, открыл его и выдавил немного геля на промежность своего любовничка, стараясь не попасть на рану. Любрикант и без того почти жидкий по жаре, при соприкосновении с горячей кожей потек тут же, между пышных ягодиц. Альберто споро запихнул тюбик в карман брюк и провел пальцами от основания члена Хуана к его дырке, загребая гель, размазывая по его по анусу и тут же проталкивая внутрь палец. Хуан выдохнул, видимо, пытаясь расслабиться, но Альберто не сказал бы, что у него вышло: видимо, привычки к таким играм у него все-таки не было, палец вошел с трудом... но Альберто церемониться не собирался. Как только он почувствовал, что палец движется чуть легче, он добавил второй, а потом и третий. Хуан промычал что-то бессвязное.  
\- Я же сказал – помолчи, - ухмыльнулся Альберто, двинул пальцами резче.  
Хуан сперва дернулся от его руки, а потом дернулся уже навстречу, и Альберто понял, что нашел-таки правильный подход к этой заднице, а точнее – простату. Он благодушно повторил движение пальцами, задевая то же местечко внутри, и Хуан заныл, закрутил своей аппетитной задницей, дернул головой, будто ретивый жеребец… Альберто дергано вдохнул, ему надоело ждать. Он убрал руку из задницы Хуана, размазал остатки любриканта со своей ладони по члену и дернул на себя поводья, одновременно проводя головкой члена промеж ягодиц, надавливая ею на дырку, но пока не входя…  
\- Только дернись, и я …  
Вместо каких-то протестов Хуан подал задницей назад. Альберто подавился вдохом, но как-то умудрился прийти в себя и не засадить этой дряни сразу, до конца. Впрочем, у него пожалуй и не вышло бы: Хуан все еще был офигительно узким, а Альберто было чем гордиться, природа его наградила так наградила. Он протиснулся всего на пару сантиметров, а Хуан вдруг гортанно то ли зарычал, то ли заорал, дернулся. Альберто сдал назад, выходя, но тут же вталкиваясь внутрь снова, на этот раз чуть глубже, а потом повторил еще и еще. Хуан сдавленно и часто дышал, его спина дрожала, как и руки, мышцы на которых все вздыбились от напряжения, а вдоль позвоночника текла к ямочкам над ягодицами, струйка пота. Хуан зашипел, когда пот достиг следа от поводьев. Альберто наклонился и слизнул соленую струйку, а потом поцеловал этого невыносимого идиота в лопатку. Хуан попытался посмотреть на него. Альберто даже боялся представить, как у него получилось так выкрутить шею. Он косил глазом, точно бешеная лошадь. Альберто безжалостно двинул бедрами вперед. Ему было слегка неприятно, но был это вопрос всего пары поступательных движений… Он уже двигался в томительной тесноте куда легче и прорывался глубже и глубже с каждым движением, скользя все мягче. А вот Хуану точно было больно, но тот, похоже, наслаждался этим. Альберто начал набирать ритм, пока что плавно покачиваясь на грани, до которой ему удалось пробиться. Это уже было охуенно. Он увлекся настолько, что выпустил повод и опустил вторую руку на упругую ягодицу, и теперь смог нормально развести их в стороны и наблюдать, как не хочет отпускать его член тело Хуана, и как оно все-таки противится ему.  
\- Долго ты… - Хуан дергано вздохнул и коротко застонал, сбиваясь с мысли от толчка поглубже. – Долго ты будешь тянуть?! – все-таки выплюнул он на одном дыхании.  
\- Ты так любишь болтать, Хуанито… - Альберто тихо рассмеялся, и резко, с немалым усилием вставил ему так глубоко, как мог сейчас, ударяясь бедрами о его сладкую задницу, кажется, даже со шлепком, но звук оказался заглушен оглушительным ором Хуана, на высокой ноте перешедшим в стон…  
Альберто сдал, практически выходя, а потом вставил так же глубоко. Хуан уперся лбом в свой бицепс и зашептал проклятия, а Альберто начал набирать ритм: он чувствовал, что еще немного и он спустит. Давно у него было такого горячего и отзывчивого мужика, с которым можно было делать что угодно. Ну, если, конечно, приложить достаточно усилий. А ведь сколько с ним еще можно сделать, если он перестанет артачиться! Хуан начал подавать бёдрами, требуя больше. Альберто принялся трахать его, что было сил. Хуан громко застонал вновь, послышался протестующий скрип решетки. Альберто украдкой глянул вдоль вытянутого будто струна, разгоряченного, дрожащего тела Хуана, и понял, что тот умудрился прогнуть стальной прут. И тут Хуан весь застрясся, а потом сжался на недолгие несколько секунд, сдавливая член Альберто в себе, отказываясь отпускать. У Альберто закружилась голова, кто-то громко и хрипло застонал… Похоже, они оба. Хуан начал обмякать в его руках, но Альберто вцепился в его задницу железной хваткой и всадил те самые несколько раз, что его отделяли его от оргазма. Перед глазами потемнело, и он кончил, зачем-то все-таки заставив себя покинуть это жадное, горячее тело, и изливаясь на округлые ягодицы Хуана. Он, наконец, отпустил его задницу, отступил, и не в силах устоять, пьяно опустился на пол.  
В ушах грохотала кровь. Он одуревше смотрел на повалившегося на пол, насколько ему позволяли привязанные руки, Хуана. Он неестественно вытянулся, то ли стоя на коленях, то ли вися на запястьях. Исполосованная спина и напряженные, вздернутые руки придавали ему сходство с каким-нибудь мучеником, правда, спущенные штаны, испачканные в его собственной сперме, как-то образу не способствовали. На его смуглой округлой заднице блестело белесыми пятнами семя Альберто, пара капель смешивалась с кровью в области пореза на спине, а кое-где проступали следы пальцев… кажется, Альберто настолько сильно вцепился в ягодицы Хуана, что наградил его парой синяков.  
\- Развяжи меня, - хрипло потребовал Хуан, не желая дожидаться, пока Альберто сам начнет думать.  
Тот поднялся, натянул белье и брюки, и подошел к мужчине, вовсе не спеша облегчить его страдания. Он запустил руку в растрепанные густые волосы и мягко помассировал, а потом резко сжал пальцы в кулак и потянул его голову назад, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Мне в следующий раз тоже приходить с веревкой? – рассмеялся он.  
Хуан подтянул колени, пытаясь встать хоть немного удобнее:  
\- Какой, к черту, следующий раз?! – он был зол, но в его глазах снова вспыхнул голод.  
Альберто наклонился и грубо, жестко прорываясь языком в этот действительно немаленький рот, поцеловал его. Хуан поспешил ответить, да так рьяно, что дыхание у Альберто сразу же сбилось. Он отстранился.  
\- Развяжи меня!! – громче, но все так же сипло потребовал Хуан снова.  
Альберто ухмыльнулся и просто высвободил конец веревки из крайнего узла и потянул. Он и сам не заметил, как произвольно завязал «лошадиный» узел. Хуан бесстыдно рухнул на пол, заваливаясь на бок. Соломинки, разбросанные по полу, тут же начали липнуть к взмокшей коже. Запястья у него все еще были связаны, и вот их так просто не развязать.  
\- Там, - он махнул головой в сторону денника Рачи. – Под шляпой лежит нож.  
Альберто освободил его, наконец.  
\- Черт! – Хуан взвыл, когда кровь побежала в напрочь затекшие запястья. – Твою ж мать, Родригес!!  
\- Так мне тебя придется каждый раз связывать? – ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Какой, на хрен, каждый раз?! – Хуан огрызнулся. От него, развалившегося на полу, такое заявление звучало на редкость неоднозначно. Выглядел он равно изнасилованным и удовлетворенным.  
\- Я с тобой еще не закончил, Хуанито.  
\- По-моему, ты кончил, и очень даже отлично! – он похабно оскалился, потирая запястья друг о друга, пытаясь разогнать кровь.  
Альберто хотел предложить ему помочь, но знал, что этот упрямец откажется.  
\- Ты – тоже кончил. И очень даже отлично, - Альберто облизнулся. – Так зачем ты артачишься? Или у тебя без этого не встает?  
Хуан стянул друг о друга сапоги, поднялся на колени и непослушными, дергающимися пальцами с горем пополам натянул на свою сочную задницу черные, измызганные в сперме боксеры, прежде чем подняться окончательно и скинуть джинсы и разорванную майку.  
\- Я тебе не доверяю, Альберто, - сказал он, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Ты думаешь, ты – лучше меня, лучше любого из нас. Думаешь, что ты – какой-то, блять, наследный принц. Я тебе напомню: в Мексике много славных семей. И мы все – уважаем друг друга. Конечно же, сразу после самих себя, но, тем не менее, - он подобрал с пола поводья и повесил на крюк, к узде, потом поднял шмотки, закинул себе на плечо. Двигался он медленно, скованно, и шагал неуверенно, но на лице этого не показывал, терпел. – А кого уважаешь ты, Альберто «Эль Патрон»? – Хуан отошел в сторону, поднял шляпу и нацепил. Рача ткнулся носом в решетку, и Хуан подставил ладонь. Тот довольно фыркнул. – Деньги?  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, - Альберто стало на редкость мерзко. Вся та легкость и довольство, которые принес недавний фантастический секс, тут же улетучились. Он и не думал, что в дурной башке «Эль Техано» может родиться такая здравая, небезосновательная и пронзительно отвратительная мысль.  
\- Это ты прав, - Хуан рассмеялся, забирая у него нож и подбирая с пола сапоги. – Я поясов гринго не носил, - он пожевал губами, будто хотел плюнуть, но не стал. Смотрел он зло и непокорно. – Запомни, Альберто. Я тебе – не пояс Мега-Чемпиона. Так просто ты меня не получишь, - и он пошел прочь из конюшни, но не дойдя пару шагов до выхода обернулся. - Ты в этой рубашке намереваешься ехать в отель?  
\- Тебе-то какая разница?  
\- Никакой. Но Ролдан не будут рады отмазывать тебя от подозрений мексиканской полиции, хотя те скорее заберут тебя, чтобы ты им в отделении устроил автограф-сессию.  
Альберто ухмыльнулся. Твою ж мать, эта задница действительно будет стоить ему до хрена. В основном, нервов.  
\- Тебе надо обработать порез, - срезюмировал он и пошел за Хуаном…


End file.
